Operation: FARMER
by Warcos Long
Summary: Numbuh Four is forced to a farm, and he's captured there.The others go and save him, but they don't know another unexpected guest will. This is only my second fic! Give me some confidence! Read and review!


*Numbuh What and Farmer Chucker are my own character. Please don't use it without my permission. *  
  
Operation: F.A.R.M.E.R.  
  
Farmers Are Really Mean, Ejecting Rascals  
  
"Wally, it's time for dinner!" Mrs. Beatles said sweetly. "Coming, Mum." Our beloved little Numbuh Four walked down the corridor, grumbling. His Dad remained silent until the soup (potato and sweet corn) came. "Wally, dear, we've decided to let you go to Uncle Chucker's farm. Isn't that great? " "Must I, Dad? I've got plenty of work to do." "I afraid not, Wally. He hasn't seen you since you were five. And I believe you'll like it." His Dad declared, and by the sound, Numbuh Four knew he had no place to argue.  
  
"May I speak to Nigel please?"  
  
"This is he. Who are you?"  
  
"Numbuh Four speaking. My parents forced me to go to my uncle's farm. I'd be shortly missing."  
  
"Okay. I believe Numbuh What will be willing to replace you. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Morning, Wally! Oh my, how much you have grown!" Mr. Chucker said cheerfully, patting Numbuh Four on his head. *Numbuh Four grumbles* "Well, let me show you your room. It's right here." Chucker declared with a grin on his mouth. Not just any kind of grin. An evil kind. "Stay here you shall," Chucker cackled, staring at the little boy. "And never will you be out again!"  
  
Meanwhile, at the Kids Next Door Treehouse, Numbuh What was working on the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. ("Wow, since when did you fix this thing? The oil tank is so delicate; it might just leak any moment!") "Urgent message from Numbuh Four," Numbuh One explained. "He's been captured by a disgusting farmer. Kids Next Door, Back to station! Numbuh Two, launch the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H.!" Numbuh What announced, "The M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. is too dangerous to ride now." "We'll have to take the risk!" Numbuh One yelled. ("All right, all right, we heard it, keep your voice down!)  
  
"I saw a farm around there. I think we'll be there in three minutes!" Numbuh Two said. "Ah! The fuel is leaking!" The giant M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. slightly flew down towards the field, hoping to descend safely on the field, only being attack by a few lumps of haystack and crashed on the fence. "Kids Next Door, Back to-" Numbuh One said, but interrupted by an angry farmer. "Can' ya kids land some'ere else? Ya made me angry, an' ya gonna pay fer dis!" And a giant robot shaped like a chicken smashed out of a nearby barn, shattering the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. with one peck. "Ahhhhh!" The kids ran like wild animals, scrambling for their dear lives. "Ha! Ya wer no match wi mi end ma robo- chic!" Chucker cackled, as the chicken chased the kids all around. "Enough is enough!" Numbuh What yelled. "Out you go, robo- fox!" Whatever was left from the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. merged and became a fox- shaped robot. "Now, that's fair. I built this program to change the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. in this whenever it is destroyed." Numbuh What added, beaming at the group with pride. The kids rode on the fox and the two robots started fighting. The fox fired two missiles at the chicken and the chicken dodged. It gave the fox a one- two flap, but the fox bit the wing. A smash. A kick. A punch. A bite. A peck. A flap. A blow. A fire.  
  
Finally, the two robots were exhausted and fell flat on the ground. "I, I gif, I gif up." Chucker gasped. "Da guy ya lukin' fer is in that room." He pointed at a basement door. "Who wanna be first?" Numbuh Three asked. "I am." Numbuh five volunteered, walking down the dark, long stairs. Down there in a chamber, Numbuh Four was tied to a chair, blindfolded and knocked out. Numbuh Five removed the handkerchief in his mouth while Numbuh Three does the blindfold. "Quick, carry him to the fox, Numbuh Three." Numbuh One commanded. "Going so fast? Kids Next Door." Five familiar voices chorused. The Delightful Children from Down the Lane stood beside the fainted Numbuh Four, cackling at Numbuh Three. "Now we've got you. Surrender." They said. But Numbuh One won't give up so easily. He leaped up and kicked at the tall boy with long hair as hard as he can. He (which I prefer to call him Darren.) clutched his nose, gasping for breathe. "So you want to play tough, right? Take this!" He caught Numbuh One's leg, dragging him in a room with a dirty sign that said 'Torture'. Jonathon (the blonde) carried Numbuh Four in another room with the sign 'Wrestle'. "Now let's see how Wallace play." He added. Archie (helmet guy) challenged, "I'll take you on, what." They went in the 'Football' room. Annetta (pink bow girl) laughed. "Well, that's two to two now. (Numbuh Two was still in the fox.) Come get it." Jeanie (the fat girl) launched a rifle with meatballs and shot one out. Numbuh Five merely dodged it, but bumped into Numbuh Three, knocking her on the floor. Annetta smashed another meatball at her, hitting her at the face. "Numbuh Five got to do something about it." She picked up a dead rat on the floor and threw it across the room. The result was a mess. The rat stuffed in Jeanie's rifle, blocking the meatballs, and explodes in a pillar of ketchup. "Ahhhhh! If there's something Numbuh Five can't stand, it's ketchup!" Numbuh Five walks back, and was hit on her head by Annetta.  
  
Meanwhile, Numbuh One was tied on a barber's chair, going up and up towards a broken glass bulb. Numbuh One struggled for freedom, but seemed to lose to the tight ropes around his body. He gasped as the bulb came nearer and nearer. Numbuh Four had just woke up, still weak after the faint. He gave Jonathan a punch, but missed him and fell on the floor. Jonathan held him up and hit his head as if it was a punching bag. Archie fired a few football rockets and Numbuh What dodged it as if he was doing gymnastics. "Clever boy, eh?" Archie declared. "Then watch this!" The ground tumbled and cracked open, as Numbuh What clutched the ground, almost falling.  
  
Half an hour later, Darren, Jonathan, Archie, Annetta and Jeanie dragged out the five fainting members. "What shall we do with them?" Darren asked. "Let's burn them." "No, let's bury them." "Why don't we keep them as pets?" "Let's- " But they never knew what Jeanie suggested, because at this time, Lasso Lass the cowgirl jumped down from the stairs, shouting, "Nobody messes with my friend!" She threw her lasso at Jeanie and Darren and tied them tightly together. Jonathan leaped up and gave her a smack at the nose, but he found out that he was smacking Annetta. She fainted, as Jonathan ducked under a table. Lasso Lass' horse, the Speeder gave Archie a good old kick when Lasso tied up Jonathan. Lasso Lass carried the Kids Next Door back to their treehouse, where they woke up. "Thanks, Lasso. We could be dead by now without you." Numbuh One murmured. He suddenly remembered something. "We left Numbuh Two at the fox!"  
  
End Transmission. 


End file.
